Pars
by MissGranger74
Summary: One Shot. Quand Harry fait faire une promesse à Drago... DMxHP. Résumé pas top car pas d'idée désolé. Deuxième partie ENFIN en ligne
1. Pars

Kikoo! Me revoilou! Je sait que sa fait un petit moment que j'avais rien posté mais j'ai pas eu le temps... Alors voilà un petit one shot que j'ai écris ya 11 jours... Le 10 aout jour de ma fête lool sa m'a inspiré visiblement. (et viii mon prènom vient de Laurent et le 10 aout c'est la saint Laurent donc ma saint aussi lool) Mais j'ai pas pu le poster avant par manque de temps malheureusement...Pis la rentrée qui approche...Bon arrêtons de parler de malheur lool.

Les personnages sont à JKR pas à moi malheureusement...

Jesper qu'il vous plaira c'est un petit Drarry tout mignon... Voilà je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture.

A viii petite précision les "----" signifie un changement de point de vue car un coup c'est Ryry qui raconte un coup c'est Dray. Voilà bonne lecture...

* * *

**Pars… :**

_Poudlard, Haut de la Tour d'Astronomie 00h30 Lundi…_

Je suis là depuis des heures, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui dire, mais viendra-t-il seulement ? J'en doute, cela fait une heure que le rendez-vous que je lui avais fixé est passé, mais quelque chose au fond de moi est sûr qu'il viendra. J'ai peur… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, pourtant je l'ai déjà affronté. Mais ce soir tout est différent… Ce soir il devra partir, je ne lui laisse pas le choix, après tout il me doit bien ça… Je l'ai sauvé, lui mon ex-pire ennemi, ce soir là nous ne sommes que deux à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je m'étais comme senti attiré par cette grande bâtisse, le manoir Malfoy, j'avais franchi les grilles d'un pas décidé et je les avais empêchés de lui imposer cette marque horrible. Il m'avait semblé si fragile quand j'avais croisé son regard orage alors qu'il était au centre de ce cachot froid son père Lucius Malfoy lui faisant face.

Je ne sais plus vraiment comment on s'en est sorti, mais les choses sont ainsi, je l'avais sauvé, c'était tout. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier, il arrive, je peux sentir mon cœur qui s'accélère. J'ai horriblement peur, moi Harry Potter, le survivant, j'ai peur de me retrouver face à lui. Lui qui hante mes songes, lui à qui je dirai adieu ce soir… Il franchit la porte, sa respiration est saccadée, il a sûrement couru. Ses cheveux blonds à présent mi-long retombant sur ses épaules sont en bataille, d'habitude il met tellement de soin à les coiffer… Ses joues sont légèrement rosies par sa course et par le froid qui règne dans cette salle dont toutes les fenêtres sont ouvertes. Drago Malfoy me fait face. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'à cet instant, il ne porte pas son masque inexpressif habituel, il est vêtu d'un jean tout simple et d'une chemise noire qui contraste parfaitement avec son teint pâle. Je l'observe reprendre lentement sa respiration…

Un silence s'est installé entre nous, il m'observe comme si il voulait me sonder de l'intérieur, mais tu n'y arriveras pas Drago… Tu n'y es jamais arrivé je le sais… Tout comme moi je n'ai jamais su ce que tu pensais réellement, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai si peur…Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois le faire…

« Tu voulais me parler ? _Tu t'es décidé à briser ce silence qui commençait à nous peser…_

-Tu es en retard… _Je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix d'être froide, je veux cacher ma peur…_

-J'ai hésité à venir…Compréhensible tu ne crois pas ? _J'avoue que tu marques un point, j'aurais sûrement hésité aussi à ta place._

-Ca se pourrait…

-Tu es encore là c'est l'essentiel, j'avais peur que tu ne sois reparti…

-Je savais que tu viendrais…

-Comment ? _Car je t'aime…_

-Simple intuition…

-Je vois… Alors ? Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?

-Je voulais tu parler de quelque chose…

-J'aurais pas deviner. _Me coupe tu d'un ton ironique_.

-Tu vas te taire oui ! _J'ai presque craché ces mots avec rage, c'est déjà assez dur, ne me rend pas la chose plus difficile…_

-C'est bon, c'est bon…Tout doux Potter. Je me tais… _Si tu savais comme je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça…_

-Bien, je voulais te parler pour que tu me fasses une promesse… _J'ai presque réussi à le dire…Aller un petit effort Harry…_

-Une promesse ? Mais encore… ?

-Je veux que tu me promettes que demain matin à l'aube tu auras quitté le château, que tu sois parti loin, très loin de cette foutue guerre. Que tu partes sans te retourner et que tu ne reviennes que quand tu seras sûr que cette guerre sera belle et bien fini…

-NON MAIS TU ES MALADE MA PAROLE ! _J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça…Si cela ne me peinait pas autant je crois que j'aurais souri…_

-C'est pour ton bien !

-Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je ferai ça ! _Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…_

-Drago… _Ma voix est presque un murmure mais pourtant je suis certain que tu m'entends_. Je t'en prie…Promets-le moi… »

J'ai baissé la tête et j'attends, j'attends ta réponse…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Harry ? Je suis venu car en lisant ton message, il m'avait semblé que c'était important… Mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça je l'avoue… Pourquoi veux tu que je parte ? Pourquoi je ne peux rien te refuser ? Tu m'as sauvé de l'enfer alors je te dois bien ça… Oh Harry dit moi pourquoi à l'instant où mon prénom a passé tes lèvres, qui me paraisse si douce de là où je suis, je savais que j'avais perdu la partie ?

« Je te le promets… _J'ai murmuré ces mots, ces mots que tu attendais._

-Merci… _Tu sembles soulagé tout à coup mais pourquoi ? Explique moi Harry, explique moi par pitié…_ Drago, je dois te dire… _Qu'est-ce que tes lèvres assassines vont encore me dire ?_

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? _Je te vois réprimer un frisson alors que je prononce ton prénom…_

-Il faut que tu saches c'est important…_Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à le dire…Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre la suite…Une sorte de crainte m'envahit…_

-Crache le morceau ! Tu vas finir par me faire peur à la fin ! _Ma voix est claquante, j'ai lancé ces mots presque contre moi… Je te voix relever la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux te retombent devant les yeux, tes si beaux yeux émeraudes…Tu plantes ton regard dans le mien…_

-Je t'aime… »

Ses mots à peine prononcés mais qui me déchire à l'intérieur…Une seule question revient encore…Pourquoi ? Mon poing s'abat sur le mur, une douleur cinglante me prend dans tout le bras, je sens déjà mon sang qui coule lentement. Tu as sursauté au moment où mon poing a touché le mur, je croise de nouveau tes yeux, tu sembles si désespéré… Je te regarde, tu viens de me dire ces doux mots que j'attends depuis ce soir où tu m'as sauvé, depuis ce soir où tu m'as percé à jour… Je m'attendais à éprouver de la joie en les entendant mais là ils me déchirent de l'intérieur…Pourquoi ?

« Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends plus ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Pourquoi cette promesse ?

-Tu ne m'aurais rien promis si tu l'avais su plus tôt… Je voulais être sûr que tu partes…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ca doit être ainsi…

-Mais explique moi merde ! _Mon poing c'est à nouveau abattu sur ce mur froid._

-Je ne peux pas ! N'oublie pas ta promesse… »

Tu fais mine de partir, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça Harry Potter ! Je t'attrape le bras te retournant vers moi, je te plaque contre le mur t'empêchant de partir en plaçant un bras de chaque côté de ta tête. Et presque avec rage je dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu réponds à mon baiser, nos langues se mettent à danser ensemble dans un ballet fougueux, presque avec désespoir. Mes bras se posent sur ta taille alors que tes mains se perdent dans mes cheveux… Je voudrai tant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, que je ne sois pas obligé de partir, que l'on reste pour toujours ainsi enlacés, avec passion et désespoir…

On se détache finalement n'ayant plus de souffle…

« Je t'aime aussi…_Je t'ai murmuré ses mots espérant que tu me dises que cette promesse ne tient plus et que nous soyons heureux…Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte…Je te vois baisser tristement la tête._

-Je vais y aller…C'est plus raisonnable…Adieu Drago…Mais je t'en prie n'oublie jamais que je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours…

-Harry…

-Non, _tu m'as coupé sans que je ne puisse rien dire._ Tu m'as promis…Pars… »

Je te vois partir et j'ai mal si mal si tu savais…Pourquoi ? Je crois que je n'aurai sûrement jamais la réponse à cette question… Je te vois disparaître par la porte, alors c'est fini ? Sûrement oui… Je sors à mon tour après tout j'ai une valise à préparer…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Poudlard, Salle Commune des Gryffondor 3h00 Lundi…_

Je sais qu'Hermione doit se demander ce que je fais… Mais je suis sorti marcher, je devais réfléchir, évacuer cette douleur qui me déchire l'âme…Pourquoi ?

« Harry ! _Hermione s'est levé d'un coup du fauteuil où elle était installée._

-Oui, je suis là… _Que lui répondre d'autre ? Je n'en pouvais déjà plus…Je ne voulais qu'une chose me coucher fermer les yeux et __**oublier**__… Ne plus penser…_

-Alors ? _Je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure, elle fait toujours ça quand elle est nerveuse ou inquiète… Je n'en peux plus, j'éclate en sanglots dans ses bras… Ces larmes trop longtemps retenues qui ne demandait qu'à sortir…_

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hermione…Pourquoi c'est si dur…Pourquoi ça fait si mal… _Elle me caresse doucement le dos comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant…_

-Tout simplement car tu sais tout comme moi que même s'il a répondu à tes sentiments ce soir, toi et lui c'est impossible…

-Est-ce que c'était vraiment la seule solution…_Je connais déjà cette réponse là…Je sens Hermione qui se crispe, je l'imagine de mes yeux clos, plisser ses yeux comme lorsque Ron et moi n'avons pas fini un devoir à temps…_

-Tu sais très bien Harry que c'était la seule solution… S'il était rester tu n'aurais pas pu faire ce que tu dois faire… C'est mieux pour vous deux_… Je sais qu'elle a raison, oui, je le sais…_

-Pourquoi ! _J'ai pratiquement crié ce mot… Cette question qui me brûle les lèvres…_ Pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi lui ! Mais Pourquoi !

-Tout simplement car un idiot nommé destin a décidé qu'il en serait ainsi…Même si c'est tellement stupide… Mais tu sais comme moi que c'est la seule chose à faire… »

Oui, je le sais Hermione, je le sais…Je me détache de ses bras et monte dans mon dortoir sans un mot, je ne dormirai pas… Cela fait pratiquement une semaine que je ne dors plus, car je sens que la fin approche… La fin de cette fichue guerre… La fin de ce qui aurait pu être un nous… Pourquoi je n'avais pas le choix ? Pourquoi tout devait finir ainsi ? Je t'en prie Drago... Où que tu partes ne revient pas… Tu aurais trop mal… Et si tu reviens je t'en supplie pardonne moi… Oui, pardonne moi…

_Quelque part dans la campagne de Londres 17h35 Jeudi…_

Le combat final a commencé… Les combats ont commencé depuis Mardi… Drago a tenu la promesse qu'il m'a faite et il est parti, je ne sais pas où il est, mais c'est loin d'ici c'est le plus important… Je suis en première ligne avec la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Lupin, Tonks, Ron et Hermione sont les seules personnes que j'arrive à vraiment distinguer à travers les nuages pourpres dus aux nombreux sorts et potions lancés… Je l'aperçois, lui qui a décimé ma famille, lui qui a tué la plupart de mes êtres chers… Je ne réfléchis plus, je fonce vers la colline où il se trouve, on y est donc arriver… Le combat final… La fin de cette guerre est proche… Oui, la fin est proche…

Nous nous faisons face, il me sourit avec un de ses sourires mauvais mais ''joyeux'' comme s'il savait lui aussi… J'ai finalement détruit tout ses horcruxes enfin il reste le dernier… Le dernier avant la fin…

Je lève ma baguette, Voldemort en fait autant, je lance le sort décisif, je vois sa baguette exploser en morceaux… J'ai réussi… Je ne réfléchis plus et prononce ces deux mots, ces deux derniers mots… Avada Kedavra… Il vole à plusieurs mètres et le sort déclenche une onde de choc… Je suis touché de plein fouet par cette onde… Le retour du bâton me direz vous… Je ferme les yeux et tout devient noir…Ca y est… C'est la fin…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sainte Mangouste, 14h35 Dimanche…_

La guerre est finie depuis 3 jours… Je suis revenu dès que j'ai su… Nous avons gagné, enfin Harry a gagné… Je parcours les couloirs de l'hôpital à sa recherche justement… Chambre 777 on m'a dit… 775…776…777… Cette fois j'y suis, voilà, devant la porte de la chambre du survivant… Je vois Granger en sortir suivie de la belette, elle me regarde d'un air désolé, mais pourquoi ? Je rentre doucement dans la pièce, cette chambre complètement blanche, comme toutes les autres… Il est là, assit dans son lit, bien callé sur un oreiller, regardant par la fenêtre…

Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, mon beau brun… Je souris et m'éclaircis la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence… Il se tourne lentement vers moi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve tout simplement… Il me rend mon sourire et brise le silence…

« Bonjour. _Ce mot si simple me rend tellement heureux…_

-Bonjour Harry, je suis revenu tu vois…

-Oui, mais juste une question…_Son visage est rempli d'incompréhension…_ On se connaît ? »

Ses mots raisonnent dans ma tête… Alors c'est pour ça que Granger semblait si accablée… J'ai l'impression que tout s'est effondré à ce moment… Je ne peux retenir mes larmes et je sors presque en courant de cette chambre…Cette maudite chambre dans laquelle mon monde vient d'être détruit…

Je me retrouve face à Granger, elle se met à me parler…

« Alors tu as compris… _Elle a presque soupiré cette phrase_.

-Il a tout oublier c'est ça ?

-Oui, il savait que c'était le prix à payer… Depuis le début il savait… _Tout devient alors tellement clair dans ma tête…_

-C'était pour ça la promesse…

-Oui, il savait que si tu étais là il n'aurait pas le courage, mais il savait que cela devait être ainsi…

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le destin… Il devait tout **oublier**… Malheureusement…

-C'est tellement injuste !

-Je sais…Mais n'oublie pas une chose Drago… Il t'a aussi fait une promesse, de façon implicite mais il l'a fait…

-Quelle promesse ?

-Celle qu'il t'aimera toujours… »

Elle s'éloigne un drôle de sourire aux lèvres… Au fond elle à raison… Harry me l'a promis et puis après tout nous avons l'avenir devant nous…

Alors qui sait peut être qu'un jour…

* * *

Alors? Qu'est que vous en avez pensé? Ca vous plait ou pas? 

Zoubi à tous.


	2. Un détail important

Salut tout le monde^.^ Même si on l'attendais plus depuis le temps voici une petite suite de la première partie^.^ Jesper de tout coeur que ça vous plaira autant que la première partie /croise les doigts/ Jesper surtout que ça sera a la hauteur des espérance de ceux qui m'avait demandé une suite et que vous regreterez pas de pas être rester sur la première fin.

Je m'escuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe mais ma béta en pleine étude ne peut pas se conecter donc corriger toute ses vilaines petites fautes qui se glisse dans les fanfictions...

Comme dans la première partie les changements de point de vue sont séparé par des "___" vu que le principe reste le même, une fois Harry, une fois Drago.

Aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont a moi mais a la sublime JKR a qui nous devons beaucoup pour les avoir inventés et nous permettre d'écrire plein de FanFiction HP, par contre le petit Arthur Junior lui il est a moi^.^ et j'en suis très fière^.^

Il n'y a pas de Lemon, désolé pour ceux qui l'attendais mais je me rattraperai dans une prochaine fic promis.

Sur ce bonne lecture^^

_

* * *

_**Un détail important...**

_Jardin du Terrier, 14h30 Samedi…_

Je soupire tout en regardant Drago jouer avec le petit Arthur junior, ce petit bout a à peine 1 ans et demi et il est déjà la coqueluche de tout le monde, il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux flamboyant et ses yeux chocolat pétillant de joue il ne donne que l'envie de s'occuper de lui, surtout avec sa petite bouille trop craquante. Si je soupire ce n'est pas que cela me dérange que Drago s'en occupe, au contraire, il rayonne de joie et c'est vraiment s'y prendre avec les enfants, si je soupire c'est car moi, Harry Potter, ça fait 2 ans aujourd'hui jour pour jour que j'ai tout oublié de mon passé… Et pourtant je sait, je sent, qu'il y a un truc important que je dois me rappeler et qui a une grande importance, mais j'ai beau me creuser les méninges rien…

Je sait déjà que ça a un rapport avec Dray, enfin ce n'est qu'un supposition, mais souvent quand il me regarde et qu'il crois que je ne l'observe pas, il a un sourire si triste que sa me rend le cœur lourd… Et j'ai beau eu lui demander il m'as répondu que je me faisait des idées, alors j'ai questionnais Hermione et elle m'a répondu avec un sourire triste et énigmatique a la fois ''si Drago ne veut pas te le dire c'est que c'est a toi de trouver Harry''. C'est rageant de savoir qu'on passe à côté d'un détail important que tout le monde semble connaître sauf vous…

Alors me voilà là dans le jardin de Molly et Arthur senior a regarder Drago jouer avec le fils de Ron et Hermione tout en me creusant une fois de plus les méninges… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans le passé… J'en est marreeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Pourquoi ces fichus souvenirs ne veulent pas revenir ? Je commence a trouver ça long 2 ans sans souvenirs d'avant… Tout se que je sait c'est que j'ai battu un mage noir mais que le retour de sort m'a effacer la mémoire, que Ron et Hermione étaient, comme maintenant, mes meilleurs amis… Et puis il y a Drago… Il ne m'as jamais vraiment expliquer qui il était pour moi… Il a juste débarqué une matin dans ma chambre d'hopital tel un ange descendus pour venir me sauver, et il m'as dit « je suis revenus… ». Mais pourquoi il m'as dit ça ? J'arrive pas a m'en souvenirs… Je commence a vraiment en avoir marre… Enfin revenons au peu de chose que je sait…

Mione m'as annoncé peu de temps après que je sortait de l'hopital et que vu qu'elle était enceinte elle et Ron ne pourrai pas s'occuper de moi mais que Drago avait gentiment proposer de m'accueillir chez lui, chose que j'ai accepter vu que Dray venais me voir tout les jours et qu'on c'est rapidement lié d'amitier. Depuis donc j'habite chez lui, on s'amuse bien tout les deux, on sort parfois, et on fait des jeux souvent. Pourtant je sent que quelque chose cloche dans tout ça même si je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Drago est un colocataire et un ami parfait et pourtant il y a ce sourire triste… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans mon ancienne vie pour qu'il Est-ce sourire là ? J'aimerai tellement savoir et pouvoir lui enlever… Pourquoi Merlin ne veut pas me laisser retrouver mes souvenirs ? J'ai du faire quelque chose de vraiment mal dans ma vie d'avant pour mériter ça…

Drago s'avance vers moi avec un grand sourire avant de me tendre le petit Arthur junior.

« Tu peut t'en occuper le temps que je vais chercher son gouter ?

- Bien sur Dray. _Je prend donc ce petit homme dans mes bras et il me regarde avec ses petits yeux innocent avant de me sourire et de me dire de sa voix enfantine et mal assuré._

- Tonton Day aime tonton Hyhy. Et tonton Hyry aime tonton Day ? »

Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de rougir fortement aux paroles de ce petit bout et de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre. Est-ce que j'aime Drago ? Et lui m'aime t'il comme le dit ce petit homme ? Je ne peut qu'avouer que c'est plausible et que sa expliquerai pas mal de chose… Si j'ai l'impression que notre amitier et collocation clache c'est car ce n'est pas se que Dray a envie… Et ce sourire triste serai t'il parce que je ne me souvient pas de cet amour ? Sa serai évident… Arthur junior semble aussi intelligent que sa mère pour voir se que même moi je n'ai absolument pas remarqué…

Mais et moi alors ? Est-ce que je l'ai aimé en retour dans mon ancienne vie ? Et maintenant ?

Je suis perdu…

_____________________________________________________________________

_Demeure Malfoy, 21h Samedi…_

Je ne sait pas se qu'a Harry depuis cet après midi mais il est étrange… Quand je suis revenu avec la compote d'Arthur tout a l'heure il était rouge et confus alors que le petit bout lui avait un grand sourire. Puis presque dans un état second, Harry me l'a remis avant de prétexté une subite envie de lire pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque de la demeure Weasley qui avait remplacer une des nombreuses chambres vide depuis des années. Il est rentrer avec moi sans prononcé le moindre mot perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait presque pas touché a son assiette… Il commence sérieusement a m'inquiéter…

En plus il c'est enfermé dans sa chambre… Si on m'avait dit que ça allait être si dur quand Hermione m'as proposé de l'héberger vu qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul… En même temps ça m'arrangé un peu, j'avais l'attention de lui proposer avant de savoir kil avait perdu la mémoire.

Je soupire, deux ans déjà sont passé alors que ça me semble une éternité… De plus j'ai souvent du mal a résisté a l'envie qui me prend les trippes de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser… Bien sur je ne peut pas, il ne comprendrais pas…

Raaaaaaah c'est dur… Je dois être maso… Accepter d'héberger le garçon que j'aime alors que lui m'as oublier et ne me voit que comme un ami… Dans quelle galère je me suis mis… En plus de ça je m'inquiète tout le temps pour lui et je dois faire de gros effort pour ne pas être surprotecteur et l'étouffer… Et puis je suis obliger de me réfugier derrière une façade a chaque fois que je suis avec lui… Bien sur je suis heureux de pouvoirs passer tout ce temps avec lui mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être triste de ne pas avoir plus… Et le pire est qu'il l'a vu… Je le regarde tout les temps quand lui ne se préoccupe pas de moi et il a surpris un sourire triste que j'ai eu… Bien sur je ne lui est rien dit même si l'envie ne m'as pas manqué… Mais sérieusement vous me voyez lui sortir ''je t'aime comme un fou mais toi tu le voit pas vu que tu as oublié que tu éprouver la même chose pour moi avant''. Il me prendrai pour un dingue et partirais en courant d'ici…

Je soupire a nouveau, cette histoire est vraiment compliquée… Enfin revenons au principal, l'étrange attitude de Harry qui m'inquiète. Je me dirige donc jusqu'à sa chambre et je toque doucement a la porte, attendant patiemment la permission d'entrer qui ne tarde pas. Je passe donc la porte trouvant Harry avachit sur son bureau la tête tourné vers moi et me regardant d'un drôle d'air, légèrement perdu.

« Sa va Harry ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. _Pitié Merlin faite qu'il arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là sinon je ne vais pas me retenir longtemps de lui sauter dessus…_

- Oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas… _Pas très convainquant le Ryry…_

- Tu mens pas très bien Harry je te rappel… Dit moi ce qui ne vas pas, tu sait très bien que je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin. _Il relève la tête et se lève pour venir se planter devant moi me regardant très sérieusement._

- Est-ce que tu m'aime Drago ? »

_____________________________________________________________________

Et voilà je savait que j'aurai du me taire… Tu me regarde avec un regard perdu et les joues rouges malgré toi… J'en était sur… Arthur junior avait raison… Mais je fait quoi maintenant moi ? J'ai demander ça sans vraiment trop réfléchir et tu me fait une parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge ouvrant et fermant la bouche de façon régulière.

Il y a vraiment des moments où je devrait me taire…

« Pardon je voulais pas t'embarrasser… _Cette fois c'est moi qui rougit honteux d'avoir demander un truc pareil._

- C'est…c'est…c'est rien…tu m'as juste…surpris… _Tu es vraiment craquant quand tu bégaye Drago… Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette pensée ? Je serai vraiment amoureux de toi alors ? Bon il faut que je vérifie…_

- Pardon d'avance… »

Je crois que jamais Dray ne va me pardonner une chose aussi stupide mais il faut vraiment que je vérifie voilà pourquoi me voilà en train de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes en croisant les doigts de ne pas me faire rejetter violemment.

A peine mes lèvres ont t'elle touché les siennes qu'une série de flashe rapide envahis mon esprit et je pousse un gémissement de douleurs tout devenant noir…

_____________________________________________________________________

_Sainte Mangouste, 15h Mardi…_

Voilà trois jours que je veille Harry… Je ne sait même pas se qu'il c'est passé… Il m'a demandé si je l'aimais puis alors que je ne trouvé rien a répondre il m'a demandé pardon avant de m'embrasser pour s'écrouler la seconde d'après en hurlant de douleur… Si ça doit faire ça a chaque fois que je l'embrasse autant se pendre tout de suite je crois…

Parce que bon d'accord je veut bien jouer au gentil meilleur ami qui vous loge chez vous mais uniquement pour pouvoirs le draguer mine de rien et finir par le récupérer, sinon ma vie n'aurais plus de sens… J'avoue c'est mesquin de ma part mais en même temps aimer Harry étant ma raison de vivre je vais pas rester le bon copain qui peut pas le serrer dans ses bras et le toucher… J'ai envie d'amour partagé. Qui ne voudrai pas la même chose a ma place ? L'idéal serai qu'il retrouve la mémoire…

Enfin pour le moment si il pouvait juste se réveiller sa serai bien et ça me rassurerai franchement… Je pousse un soupir a fendre l'âme avant de m'avachir sur le lit d'Harry attendant qu'il daigne bien ouvrir ses jolis yeux émeraude…

_____________________________________________________________________

_Sainte Mangouste, 17h30 Mardi…_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et la lumière du coucher du soleil m'éblouis légèrement mais ce n'est pas le plus important loin de là… J'observe la pièce autour de moi, Sainte Mangouste, j'aurai du m'en douter… Mon regard s'arrête enfin sur le très beau blond a mon chevet, il est adorable endormis ainsi m'aillant sûrement veiller des heures, le soleil couchant jouant de ses reflets orange sur ses cheveux et sa peau. J'aime le voir ainsi beau et paisible, et j'entend bien le voir comme ça encore et encore… Le pauvre ne doit même pas se rendre compte de ce qui est en train de passer juste à côté de lui… J'ai une irrésistible envie de le réveiller pour lui dire mais en même temps il est tellement craquant comme ça… C'est un effroyable dilemme..

Raaaaaaaaaaah nan je peut pas résisté je suis bien trop content pour attendre que monsieur Malfoy daigne bien ouvrir ses très beaux yeux gris… Je le secoue donc doucement.

« Dray il faut te réveiller… _Il a grogner signe qu'il se réveille, et un point pour Harry, un._

- … _Il ouvre légèrement les yeux avant de se relever d'un bond en les ouvrant tout grand cette fois. _Ha…Ha… Harry !

- Oui c'est comme ça que je m'appel Dray. _Il me regarde avec une expression parfaite d'incompréhension puis il fixe c'est yeux dans les miens et visiblement ce qu'il y lit lui plait et je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire encore plus…_

- Tu…Tu…Tu es réveiller !

- Oui comme tu voit je suis réveiller et en pleine forme même. _Trop craquant quand il bégaye. _Et tu sait quoi même ? Je t'aime… »

Je lui fait un énorme sourire devant sa bouche grande ouverte, quand je l'ai embrasser tout mes souvenirs sur lui sont revenus, les autres non mais je m'en fout royalement, car ceux là était les plus important je crois, et une chose est sure je l'aime et l'aimerais encore pour une petite éternité. Je sait qu'il le comprend rien qu'à mon regard et c'est ce qui est merveilleux avec lui, il n'y a pas besoin de mot pour qu'on se comprenne…

D'ailleurs il me sourit franchement aussi heureux que moi que je me souvienne enfin de se fichu détail qui m'échappé tout le temps et je ne peut m'empêcher de lui voler un baiser, plutôt bref, mais tellement bon. Il semble aussi apprécier mais peut être est-ce tout simplement le fait que cette fois je ne suis pas tomber dans les pommes… Ou peut être les deux vu qu'il vient de m'embrasser a son tour, mais il ne se recule pas et sa langue me demande le droit de passage que je lui accorde sans hésité. Il m'embrasse avec passion et je peut sentir tout la frustration qu'il a pu ressentir pendant ses deux ans sans pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et laisser sa langue jouer ainsi avec la mienne, et j'avoue que si ça avait était l'inverse j'aurai aussi était très frustré et n'aurai peut être pas eu sa patience…

_____________________________________________________________________

_Parc de Poudlard, 2 mois plus tard, 14h15 Vendredi_

Plus que 15 minutes et me voilà qui angoisse a mort… J'en suis à ma troisième potion anti-stress et Mione menace de me couper les jambes si je n'arrête pas de faire les cents pas… Pourtant ça devrait être normal et permis de stresser le jour de son mariage… Je regarde ma montre plus que 5 minutes déjà… Comment ça a pu passer si vite ? Mione me lance un regard de soutient avant de sortir la première resplendissante dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur un Arthur junior a croquer dans son costume, dans les bras, elle part alors que j'entend déjà la marche nuptiale… Ron me donne une accolade amicale et me rend un bras que je saisit et nous sortons a notre tour, je marche le rang des siéges remplis de nos amis et mon cœur est soudain totalement léger, je n'est plus aucune crainte ni aucun doute. Drago est là au bout de l'allée resplendissant dans son costume qui lui va a merveille, il me sourit et je lui rend son sourire les yeux pétillant de joie. A présent il n'a plus jamais de sourire triste et en ce jour bénit par Merlin nous allons unir nos vies pour toujours, je crois bien que c'est le plus beau jours de ma vie, après tout proche vienne celui de ma rencontre avec Drago, de notre premier baiser et de la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour. Je m'en souviendrais toujours… J'avais à peine retrouvé mes souvenirs que son baisé brûlant m'a fait lui sauter dessus et dans ce petit lit d'hôpital nous n'avons fait plus qu'un pour la première mais sûrement pas la dernière fois. J'ai aussi adoré la tête de Ron quand il nous a trouver enlacé nu dans ce même petit lit. Enfin aujourd'hui je ne dois penser qu'à l'instant présent, là avec Dray devant se prêtre qui va nous lier pour l'éternité… Une éternité d'amour évidemment…

Je n'est pas et ne retrouverai jamais mes autres souvenirs et vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fout totalement… J'ai Dray alors j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin…

Pour toujours et à jamais…

* * *

Alors, Alors, Alors ? C'était bien ? Ca vous a plu ? Pas trop déçu ? Une petite review pour rassurer une auteuse en pleine angoisse que ça plaise pas serai le paradis^.^ /yeux de chat potté/ Même une toute petite review suffit. Merci d'avance ^.^

Miss


End file.
